The British Wars (The Attitude Era)
The British Wars were a series of conflicts waged between 2021 and 2030, in the wake of the Collapse of the United Kingdom. Tensions between the United Kingdom's former constituents, led a series of wars. Involved in the wars were: England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland. They are often intertwined with the Second Texan War of Independence, because of NATO using England as a buffer against a pro-Texan Scotland; and also the Second American Civil War, indicating the collapse of the traditional Western capitalist republics. The wars were seen as a proxy conflict between China and the United States. The wars were the result of unresolved national disputes and nationalistic fervor. It consists of three wars: The First British War was fought between Scotland and Wales on one side, and England (with aid from the United States) between February 5th, 2021 and February 20th, 2021. England had asserted its right to fish and in Scottish and Welsh waters, leading to a confrontation England and a Scottish-Welsh coalition. The war was mainly a naval and air war that ended with an English victory and a ceasefire. England is ordered to not extract resources from foreign waters again, and Chase Bowen becomes incredibly popular in Scotland. Scotland, enraged over the US blindly supporting England, aligned itself with Texas and China and withdrew from NATO; renouncing its initial non-aligned stance in foreign affairs. In addition, Scottish prime minister Chase Bowen believed that the US and the international community did not do enough to alleviate tensions in the region; which would lead to war several months later. The Second British War was fought between England and Wales on one side, and Scotland on the other between March 2022 and November 2022. The United States had grown frustrated with Scotland over its open economic and moral support of Texas during the Second Texan War of Independence and its withdrawal from NATO. As the war in Texas raged on, the United States urged England to invade Scotland and overthrow Chase Bowen. In addition, a conservative government is elected in Wales that moves away from Scotland and aligns itself with NATO. England and Wales form a coalition and invade Scotland. Initially the joint Anglo-Welsh coalition is successful, taking over much of Scotland; but Scotland (now receiving large amounts of aid from China) regroups and beats back the coalition; pushing them all the way to the border, before Britain and Wales both surrender. This war wins Bowen large amounts of admiration from much of the third world, for standing up to England and the United States. In addition, it solidifies the alliance between Scotland and Texas. '''The Third War '''was the longest, largest, and bloodiest of the three wars. It was fought between Scotland, Ireland, and the IRA on one side; and England and the Ulster Volunteer Force on the other between February 2024 and March 2030. It began in February of 2024, when the UVF began an armed rebellion against the Irish State. The UVF wanted an independent Northern Ireland aligned with England, and received large amounts of aid from England. The IRA soon joined the conflict and were supported by Ireland. When it appeared that the UVF was losing, England invaded Ireland in mid-2025; which led to Scotland intervening in the conflict by launching a surprise invasion of England a few weeks after. Scotland, who saw England's invasion as them continuing to impose their will in the region, sought to overextend England and draw them out of Ireland. The war saw rampant human rights violations: Terrorism, extrajudicial killings, and kidnappings and the deaths of 50,000 people. The war ended with a peace treaty that resulted in the demilitarization of Northern Ireland and peace between the British republics. A month later, Chase Bowen is assassinated by a Scottish nationalist for signing the peace treaty with England. The wars resulted in economic and social dysfunction all throughout former Great Britain. The British Wars, along with the Second American Civil War, caused many to believe that the stability and prosperity the Western world had experienced for decades was fading and that liberal democracy was collapsing. Background Background England and Collapse of Great Britain After the secession of Britain's constituents: Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland; a hatred of the Royal government became prevalent. Maxwell Broli, a prominent English nationalist politician, united all of Britain's English nationalist parties under the English Liberation Front. The ELF wins several elections, and Maxwell Broli becomes the First Minister. As the ELF becomes more and more prominent, Broli calls for greater English autonomy from the British government. As the ELF becomes more and more powerful, the British government loses more legitimacy. On March 15th, in a speech, Broli calls calls the United Kingdom a "failed state" for allowing Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland to secede. Following this speech, protests against the royal government become intense. Despite King Charles' calls for calm, he is forced to abdicate on April 2nd, 2019. Broli strong-arms his way to becoming Prime Minister by late April, and in June Great Britain is dissolved by Parliament. Maxwell Broli, following the breakup of Britain, declares himself the President of England. He dissolves parliament and replaces it with a National Assembly, completely consisting of ELF members. Soon after Britain's collapse, England was in complete disarray and Broli was able to introduce stability to all of England by declaring martial law and ruling by decree. Despite his authoritarian government, he becomes popular throughout all of England for his economic reforms and his promotion of nationalism. Believing that England was the center of Britain, he declares it to be the UK's successor state and asserts English rights to fish and extract oil and natural gas from Scottish and Welsh territorial waters. This leads to disputes with his neighbors. Scotland and Chase Bowen Chase Bowen is elected one of Scotland's MPs at the age of 25, becoming popular due to his left-wing ideals. In 2019, he leads Scotland to independence as Great Britain collapsed. He is elected Prime Minister of Scotland in 2019, at the age of 29. He enacts socialist reforms in Scotland and pursues a non-aligned stance in world affairs, refusing to align with either the United States or China. Due to his young age, he is very influential among the Millennial Generation; confirmed by his support of Sarah Stone and the Social Justice Movement. Scotland's relations with England are tense right after independence. England under Maxwell Broli claims to be the UK's successor state, and makes claims to the UK's nuclear weapons and seat on the UN Security Council. Bowen believed that all of the UK's former constituents should be considered successor states, and should all be given seats on the Security Council. He also believed that the UK's nuclear weapons should be decommissioned. Scotland and Wales brought the matter to the UN, and the UN ruled that the three nations should be given seats on the Security Council. Wales Wales, the smallest of the three republics, complained of England's treatment as well. Although they played a less significant role, compared to Scotland. Leadup to War England's aggressive foreign policy towards the rest of former Great Britain continued. The English begin asserting their rights to fish and extract in Scottish and Welsh territorial waters by 2020, believing that it had the right to do so. Scotland also brings this matter towards the UN several times, asking the UN to restrain England. However, this growing crisis took a back seat to the issues between China and the United States regarding Texas and other things. As a result, Scotland's complaints fell on deaf ears. The US, who despite was an ally of both all of former Great Britain (but especially England), sided with England in all of the disputes. The US saw England as a valuable ally. So then in mid-2020, Scotland and Wales signed a defense treaty: That they are to defend each other should they ever go to war. By late 2020, both sides began preparing for war. First British War Buildup On January 30th, 2021, a fishing vessel flying the English flag is intercepted while fishing in Welsh waters. Wales again takes the matter to the UN, but the issue once again takes a back seat to the sabre-rattling between the United States and Texas, and as a result, England continues to fish in Welsh waters. Two days later, Welsh PM, Carwyn Jones, warns that if another ship flying the English flag comes anywhere near Welsh waters, that it would be considered a "casus belli." The same day, Scottish PM, Chase Bowen reminds England in a speech of their commitment to defending their allies in Wales in the event of war. On February 1st, Maxwell Broli reminds both Scotland and Wales in a press conference that the water boundaries have not been marked yet. He chastises them for failing to come to the negotiation table in order to officially mark the boundaries, and that until they do, the disputed fishing zones are international waters. Commencement of Hostilities Several days later on February 5th, another English vessel, this time escorted by two cruisers from the English Navy, approach the waterspace claimed by Wales. Welsh ships open fire on them, forcing the ships to return. Then a much larger English fleet returns an hour later, leading to a battle between the English Navy and the Welsh Navy. The much larger English Navy crushes the Welsh Navy, after an eight-hour long battle. February 6th Chase Bowen addresses Scotland, condemning what he called an "English act of aggression on their ally." Bowen then receives permission from Parliament to declare war on England, and immediately orders the Scottish Air Force to begin striking English naval ships in Welsh waters; in this particular attack, England loses five of her ships. England responds by beginning air raids on Scotland, bombing military bases and the Scottish intelligence headquarters. February 7th Maxwell Broli says in a press conference that he has no intentions of launching ground campaigns in Scotland or Wales, but that the military operation was undertaken simply to assert English rights to fish in what they deemed "international waters" and to weaken both Scotland and Wales' ability to preventing them from doing so. That same day, Chase Bowen addresses the nation: vowing that he will not "give an inch of Scottish territory to England." Wales begins firing missiles at English cities, as Carwyn Jones goes to Scotland in order to secure the Scottish-Welsh alliance. The President of the United States Chris Christie, alarmed by the fact that three NATO-aligned countries were fighting, called for a ceasefire; however, the calls for peace fell on deaf ears as England responds with missile attacks of their own on Wales. February 8th Scotland and Wales launch a joint attack on the English Navy fleet occupying Welsh waters. The Second Battle of Wales is a victory for the Scottish-Welsh coalition, as the English fleet occupying Wales is effectively outnumbered and forced to retreat. However, England continued to use their air supremacy against Scotland, and launched an air-raid on Scottish and Welsh air bases, destroying eighty percent of both the Scottish and Welsh air forces. February 9-10 Taking advantage of the now weakened Scottish Air Force, the English Navy, under the cover of the Air Force, attacks the Scottish Navy initiating the Battle of Aberdeen. After the two day battle, the Scottish Navy is decisively defeated. This effectively places the war in the favor of the English, and forces both Scotland and Wales to come to the negotiation table. A ceasefire is declared by the UN. February 11-20 Despite the ceasefire, the war remained in effect. On February 11th, Chris Christie demands that the belligerents come to Washington in order to negotiate a proper peace. Chris Christie, above all else, was alarmed by Scotland's recognition of Texas and wanted to get Chase Bowen to reconsider. WIP First Peace Second British War Second Peace War in Ireland End and Aftermath Category:The Collapse of the United Kingdom (The Attitude Era) Category:Scenario: The Attitude Era Category:Scenario: Post-Second Cold War Category:United Kingdom Category:Civil Wars Category:Geopolitics 2020s